Rando Ken
Rando Ken(May 10 2000-) is the writer and creator of the Doujat series, in addition to The Battle of Asgoria and The Life of Fynex. He is the son of Elisha Keyes and Aaron Charleston. Life Little is known about Rando before 2014. In 2014, he came out of the blue with an intent to focus on writing, both literature and musically. He started off with Rando Pictures, making his own unoriginal movies. The first of these, Rando Matrix, was a compilation of five clips that Knox, the man responsible for Klay World, made before that the aforementioned series' debut involving him humorously dubbing scenes from The Matrix. Rando recorded these clips and blended them into a single movie, cutting out the starting and ending prompts to start or replay the movie. Rando has attempted since spring 2016 to make two singles titled Demon of the Seas and Nemes Kilm, yet as of September 2017, they haven't been done. Before Rando released the singles, he had a creative block. Suddenly, in Computer Science class, he had an epiphany to make a series of computer-composed music called A Rando Machine. Rando made a program that generated random musical letters and determined the time signature and instruments. So far, parts one through five out of seven have been released on SoundCloud. Glasses Rando has been noted for always wearing sunglasses, whether that be indoors or outdoors. The exact reason he wears these are unknown. Some people who saw Rando without his glasses had contrasting opinions about what eye color he has, some purport blue, others brown, even green. It is assumed that Rando developed this condition of altering eye colors when he entered adolescence. Some people purport that the glasses may have an alternate purpose, yet no one has worn the glasses to known exactly what it is. Rando has so far worn two kinds of sunglasses. His first glasses were purchased at the nearby CVS pharmacy and he wore these until they broke roughly an hour before a MLB game, when he tried to put them on and the handle broke. Rando later got a new pair that he wears to this day. Name There are multiple influences for Rando Ken's name. Initially, he had the preference to use the slang word Rando instead of Random to name the folders he kept his media in, the same media that consists of the Doujat series and other writings. He admits that he has heard his teachers use the word "Rando," usually referring to the word Random or to a random person, such as the Urban Dictionary implieshttps://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=rando&utm_source=search-action. More specifically, the name Rando Ken is based off of two RPG main characters. From 2013-2016, Rando was an avid player of classic role-playing games including Earthbound, Final Fantasy, Dragon Quest and Tales. Many of these games helped develop the adventure and quest themes behind the Doujat series. The first name, Rando, was based off the name of the male lead in Secret of Mana, Randi. This explains why Rando's first profile picture, as seen on SoundCloud and on the first Rando Pictures productions, is a rough tracing of Randi. The second part of his name is based off a character's last name, that of Claude Kenny, the lead character of Star Ocean 2. There is a character in the Japanese version of Dragon Quest VI named Rando whose name was fan-translated as Rand. The name Rando also resembles Rado, as in Rado Klose, who was an early guitarist for Pink Floyd. There are some other instances of the name Rando directly in Japan. Rando Ayamine is an anime artist known for the Getbackers series and Holy Talker. There is a character named Rando who appears to be an antagonist in YuYu Hakusho. There is some confusion over how the name Rando should be pronounced. The first way corresponds with its influence from the word Random, where a is pronounced like a in mac or rap. The second way corresponds with the Japanese influence with Randi or the other Japanese instances, that is pronouncing a as o in opportunity or octopus. Musical Influence Rando cites many different influences for his musical tastes. Rando first encountered Pink Floyd when he was seven, when he heard Welcome To The Machine. At the age, he was oblivious to the theme and nature of Pink Floyd's music and was frustrated when he was asked to dance to the music, not aware that Progressive Rock is hardly dance music. Rando's major musical breakthrough came on October 3, 2015. His stepfather introduced him to Kraftwerk, the highly influential German Electronic band. Rando was amazed to discover the band's imminent performance at the Midland Theater, only to find he wasn't given a seat. Despite this, Rando developed a quick fandom of Kraftwerk, ultimately buying all their albums(with the exception of The Mix or their first three albums). Rando rediscovered Pink Floyd in roughly 2010 or 2011 and began listening to the band's prime albums, Meddle, Dark Side of the Moon, Wish You Were Here, Animals, and The Wall. Rando at first rejected the Syd Barrett's period but came to tolerate the albums greatly, considering them superior. Rando had known the name Peter Gabriel for years. At first, the name implied a religious link (Saint Peter, Archangel Gabriel). He was also unaware of what Progressive Rock was besides Pink Floyd. He found out in late 2016, when the Pink Floyd's imminent box set lead him to Genesis. Rando quickly became a fan of Genesis; by December 2017, he owned most of the band's Gabriel albums and several Collins albums, he is also beginning to listen to solo albums, preferring Anthony Phillips. Rando was made aware of David Bowie through the song Starman. Besides this single song, he made little approach towards Bowie until his death in 2016. Slowly, Rando became more and more interested in Bowie. He received his first Bowie album, "Heroes," around March of that year and so far, he has obtained The Man Who Sold The World, Low and Ziggy Stardust, as well as the contents of the Who Can I Be Now boxset. Despite not owning it, he considers Scary Monsters...and Super Creeps his favorite, though he is willing to change. In September, Rando was growing disillusioned with Genesis due to the band's gradual gain in popularity and he desired to hear more progressive rock music. On September 24, the magic day came when Rando listened past the end of his Rando Music Spotify playlist, and the first song was The Undercover Man by Van der Graaf Generator. Six months later, Rando listens to Genesis little but listens to an average of some six Van der Graaf songs per day. Rando has also begun listening to more of King Crimson, and the likes of Caravan, Gentle Giant, Renaissance, U.K, and others. Rando's Collection This list contains most of the albums that Rando owns. This does not include compilations but true albums. * Beach Boys ** Endless Summer ** Pet Sounds * The Beatles ** Abbey Road ** Let It Be * Brian Eno ** Here Come The Warm Jets ** Another Green World ** Before and After Science * David Bowie ** The Man Who Sold The World ** Diamond Dogs ** Young Americans ** Station to Station ** Low ** Heroes * Genesis ** Trespass ** Nursery Cryme ** Foxtrot ** Selling England By The Pound ** The Lamb Lies Down On Broadway ** A Trick Of The Tail ** Genesis ** Invisible Touch ** We Can't Dance ** Calling All Stations *** He bought it at a flea market for 2 dollars, so no big loss * Joy Division ** Unknown Pleasures * Led Zeppelin ** One ** Four ** Physical Graffiti ** In Through the Out Door * King Crimson ** In The Court of the Crimson King ** In The Wake of Poseidon ** Larks Tongues In Aspic ** Discipline ** Three of a Perfect Pair * Kraftwerk ** Autobahn ** Radio-Activity ** Trans Europe Express ** The Man Machine ** Computer World ** Techno Pop ** Tour De France Soundtracks * Marillion ** Fugazi ** Brave * Peter Gabriel ** 3 - Melt ** 4 - Security * Pink Floyd ** The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn ** A Saucerful of Secrets ** Atom Heart Mother ** A Momentary Lapse of Reason ** The Division Bell ** The Endless River